Caught in the Crossfire
by AMM3485
Summary: Alyssa is normal as normal can be when your anti-social and told that you're going to be dying. She is learning to accept her fate when Jonathon swoops in and changes everything she thought she knew about the world. *First two chapters: See AN*
1. The Ultimatum

**A/N: Seriously edited, I think it's so much better than it was before, but it's still not perfect guys. Thanks for reading my story and if you like it let me know, if you don't let me know. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I know the story pace is really quick but really it's apart of plot and that's all I can really say without giving the story. If you read up to the fifth chapter and nothing makes sense then let me know what you don't get and I'll edit or explain to you. Thanks for checking my stuff out and I hope you enjoy it.**

**PS. I wrote the first three chapters in present tense instead of past, I went back and edited what I could catch, but if you see something I missed let me know please.**

_Chapter 1: The Ultimatum_

It was dark as I walked through the parking lot that night. I made my steps quickly, cursing the lack of parking spaces near my job every step of the way. I hated working until closing, merchandise recovery totally sucked, and as an added bonus I had to walk through the creepy, dark, cold parking lot by myself because no one I worked with parked near me tonight. I held my keys in my coat pocket and the key ring held a mini pepper spray, in my experience you can never be too careful.

But I obviously wasn't careful enough. When I reached my car I leaned against it and brought the key into the lock. I grabbed and pulled the handle, only to be shoved back into the door by something that felt like a warm well built man. I immediately stilled. I couldn't get to my pepper spray on my keychain because of the relentless strength shoving me into the door. I knew screaming would be a complete waste of energy from all of those Law and Order episodes I watched, rapists got off on that.

"I'm not going to rape you, or hurt you in any other way for that matter, Alyssa," the huffed breathily into my ear, I heard a lilt to his speech and his voice was slightly husky.

I couldn't form words. My head swam with every possible scenario that could take place right now. The majority of them included pain and death.

"I told you, I'm not going to hurt you. Calm yourself." He said into my ear again, keeping a steady weight on me so I couldn't move.

Calm myself? This dude must be fucking nuts.

"I'm far from nuts actually, now are you going to relax?"

Wait. I'm not talking. How in the hell did he know that I said he was nuts? Okay… If you were going to kidnap someone Alyssa, you would assume that they would assume that you would assume that they were nuts, right?

"When you assume you make an ass out of u and me, you know that right?" he snickered and my body went rigid beneath his, stopping all of the squirming that I put up to get from underneath him.

"Relax." He moved his hand to my face and gently trailed along my face. I felt unconsciousness upon me and I tried to fight it, not wanting to sleep and fail to wake up again.

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "No use to fight it, just sleep." And with that I felt my body go limp in his arms.

Dark purple sheets. Purple is for royalty, I love purple. I ran my hand along it rolling my body over and snuggling closer into the pillow.

Wait.

Since when did I have dark purple sheets? Or an incredible four post bed? I darted up from beneath the covers.

"Where the fuck am I?" I said aloud. I tried to make my brain remember what the hell happened the day before. Then my memories slammed back into my conscious thoughts.

"Son of a bitch!" I threw myself out of the bed and looked around the cozy room; it was like something out of a movie set with its red walls, and extravagant fireplace. Amazing. Wait, why am I staring at the walls when I've just been kidnapped? _Hello_ can you say priorities Alyssa?

I was moving towards a set of bay doors across the room when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see a figure moving from a shadowy corner towards me. I instinctively backed up, moving towards the bay doors. I thought if I was low enough to the ground I could jump to safety.

"You are on the fourth floor. I imagine that you wouldn't want to jump off the balcony," the man said to me. It was the man who kidnapped me. I took in his appearance fully for the first time; Olive skin, black medium hair, muscular frame, beautiful greenish-blue eyes, and an English accent? How fucking hot.

He laughed openly, "Thank you. I must say I did not really need the ego boost."

I gaped at him, "How in the hell are you doing that? Where the fuck am I? What do you want with me?" I couldn't help but feel my anger rise despite him holding all of the cards.

"Well, you are in my home, in Cardiff."

"Cardiff? Like the UK? Like Torchwood and Doctor Who, Cardiff?

"The same." He replied with a smile and a nod.

"What the hell! Who are you! What do you want with me? Why me out of everyone that walks around in empty parking lots?" I glared at him with as much malice as I could muster.

"I am Jonathon. I really think that you should sit down. I will explain everything to you." He stretched his hand to the bed invitingly. So he could rape me? Does he think that I'm that stupid?

"No I'm good standing, thanks," I answered frostily.

"I have already told you, I have no intentions in harming you. I give you my word." His hand remained extended outward.

I moved cautiously to the bed and I sat down, keeping my eyes on him. I trusted his word for some reason. I felt overwhelming warmth coming from him and it quenched any of the fear that I felt from him. He didn't move to sit next to me, thankfully, and strode in front of me looking through his green blue eyes at me.

"I believe your first question was how I read your mind, it is one of my abilities. Then you asked what I want with you but that can only be answered after I tell you what I am. Alyssa, I am a vampire." He paused before continuing. "I brought you here with me because I have been watching you for a while now and I want to turn you."

My brain was working over what he was saying as he said it, Vampire? Wait. He said turn you. Change me; into a vampire? Become a preternatural creature of the night?

"Alyssa, I know. You haven't told anyone, but I know. You will die if you don't accept this offer and you know it." He exhaled looking for my reaction.

"How dare you read my thoughts? You have some fucking nerve, this is my personal problem. Mind your own fucking business and let me to leave. I don't want anything to do with you or the rest of you creatures."

"You will either accept the immortality that I am offering you, or you will live your remaining days in my home. You will not be allowed to leave. I will leave you so you can decide what is in your best interest. There will be someone outside of your room, if you need anything, ask and you shall receive." And with that Jonathon strolled out of the room. I heard the door close. I didn't watch him as he left. That son of a bitch wanted to keep me there until I turned into a vampire. How fair is that! It's totally unbelievable and inconceivable.

"Damn it!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt my tears falling from my eyes. I ran over to the door and I turned the knob. Realizing that it was locked, I collapsed onto the floor sobbing. I had started coming to terms with dying and being alone, yet there I was faced with immortality and an attractive asshole vampire. I just wanted to live what time I had left and then this crap happened. I felt bile rising up in my throat, and crawled across the floor to the bathroom, barely making it before I threw up into the toilet. I feel the sides of my eyes blackening before I hit my head hit the side of the toilet and passed out.

I woke up in the bed, again with a major headache. I smashed my hands to my head trying to stop the pain that was radiating from my brain. I felt a bandage wrapped around my head. I passed out. Shit. I needed my medication. I darted forward from the bed only to throw myself back and yelled at the pain that coursed through my head.

"Slowly, Alyssa." I heard Jonathon say from his corner. He rose from his corner and came slowly towards me. I didn't want him anywhere near me, but I did. Damn. He outstretched his hand and I rose slowly from the bed and grabbed it as he gently pulled me upwards. I faltered slightly and his hands immediately went to my waist, keeping me standing. His embrace was warm. I snuggled into his chest and mumbled a thank you. Gaining my senses I leaned away from his embrace and attempted to stand on my own feet. I finally got my legs to work. I stumbled and Jonathon reached out for me again but I put up my hand to stop his labor.

"I can do it." He retracted his hand and watched me as I moved toward the bathroom. I looked at my disheveled reflection in the mirror. My dark brown hair with vibrant purple streaks was a mess and my normally caramel complexion was paler. My eyes were sunken in and in no way flattering for my hazel and green eyes. I was wearing pajamas that I didn't recognize and they seemed to fit perfectly. My figure was still the same though, putting my weight at around 210 pounds, mostly in my thighs and ass. But who changed my clothes if I didn't? I look at Jonathon, thinking he was still reading my thoughts. He looked back at me.

"I am no longer reading your mind, so you have to ask aloud if you would like my answer." He said with a smirk sitting down on the bed.

I leaned against the doorframe, "Who changed my clothes?"

"One of the Blessed actually did as a favor to me. I didn't think you wanted to stay in the blood covered clothes you had on before, so I had some taken from my wardrobe. I do hope you are not angry."

"No, I'm not thank you for patching me up and for the clothes. But I need my medicine. I need to go home and finish the preparations." I felt my eyes growing hot. "Please just let me leave."

"I have already told you the terms of the arrangement you have found yourself in. Now if you will follow me I will introduce you to everyone and take you to the kitchen so you can get something to eat."

I looked at him. He meant well I guessed mentally, but I couldn't decipher why he was doing this to me. I was weak and hungry and I really didn't have it in me to argue at that point so I just put my thought on the back burner. I pushed myself off the doorframe.

"Fine, whatever." I said with a dismissive tone.

Jonathon stood and walked toward the door and I followed. He opened the door to reveal a giant hallway with a high ceiling and stylish chandeliers hanging down. I saw another room across the hallway.

"That is my room. We have the top floor to ourselves."

We?

We walked down the staircase. I moved slowly and Jonathon was at my side to catch me in case I fell or lost my footing again. I know, how sweet, right? If he hadn't kidnapped me… He still would have been totally out of my league.

We finally got down the stairs. His body was next to mine as we continued the tour. "This floor contains the rooms of all of my fellow vampires that I allow to stay here."

I began to feel threads of unease flow through me. I still felt a surreal sense of trust and faith in Jonathon, but all of these other vampires? They bothered me. They could just take what they wanted and kill me without a second thought. Jonathon turned to face me as I stopped walking abruptly.

"What's wrong, I can sense your tension." He said, his hand holding my shoulder comfortingly.

"Maybe it has something to do with being in a house full of things that can eat me and kill me on instinct." My voice is full of attitude and I felt my anger boiling slightly at his nonchalant attitude.

"They will not harm you." He replied immediately, his tone stern.

"Okay Mr. Bloodsucker, what happens when they get hungry?" I asked as he pushed me forward slightly. We began to descend the next staircase.

"That is where the Blessed come in." He said with a slight smile.

"Who are the Blessed?" I asked in curiosity as I watched my feet moving down the steps.

"They are humans that live in my home as well, they live on this floor. They willingly let vampires feed from them. In return we give them protection, food, and a place to live and be happy. Some were runaways with no where else to go and some are in awe of our lifestyles and want to be apart of us."

The Blessed? Interesting. Letting someone bite you just to get some one to care about you? Understandable, I guess. . .

We moved through the hall to the last staircase. I moved down with ease, or so I thought. I took a tumble halfway down the stairs, luckily Jonathon was 10 feet away, he moved like the wind, catching me easily. I looked up to see concern in his face and we sat there looking at each other for what seemed like forever until he finally spoke.

"Are you alright?"

I cleared my throat and looked away cursing the fact that my cheeks were starting to warm. "Umm… yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I looked back at him as he eased the grip he had on my waist.

"Are you sure? I can bring some food to your room if you would like and you could lie down."

"How long has it been since I've arrived here?" I asked ignoring his question.

"3 days, but you never answered my question." He replied with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"I'm fine Jonathon, I just need my medication." I replied with a nod.

"I have it in kitchen. Let's go."

We finished our trek down the staircase slowly and moved to the kitchen. Jonathon never released my waist and I didn't want him to, his hold was reassuring and the warmth coming from his hands was soothing. We arrived in the huge modern kitchen and saw a lean man standing over the stove pan frying sliced steaks pieces and it smelled incredible.

He turned to us and cleaned his hands moving to meet us halfway. He was 6 feet even; he had short blond hair, and dark blue eyes. He was lean and he had peach skin. His smile was beautiful.

"You must be Alyssa, I'm Sebastian." He held out his hand and I saw a slight glimmer of recognition in his eyes. I ignored it, for now and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you."

"Sebastian is a Blessed and a great cook. I'm sure he can make you something. I have to go to my office down the corridor. If you need me Sebastian can show you to my office. Sebastian, make sure she eats and stays off her feet as much as possible. When you are finished eating Alyssa, I would like a word." Jonathon stated turning to the door and briskly moving through it. I stared until I heard his footsteps fade and a door close.

I turned to Sebastian who turned back to his steak. "Didn't even wait for a yes or no, did he?"

Sebastian looked up and chuckled. "Never does."

"You're from England as well, I see." I said after noticing his crisp accent.

"Yep. Born and raised. What would you like me to make you?" He asked turning away from his food.

"Don't worry about it, I can find something myself." I moved to get off the chair when Sebastian threw his hand up.

"Don't be an idiot. You're injured. I'll do it. What do you feel in the mood for?" He moved the steak onto a plate and grabbed a bottle out of the cabinet. He placed it in front of me and grabbed a glass of water for me as well. "He said these were yours." He said as he placed the bottle beside the water.

I reached for the bottle. "Yeah they are. I'll just have what you are."

I grabbed two of the white capped pills out of the bottle popping them in my mouth and I slowly drank the water so I wouldn't make my headache worse. I looked at the pill bottle and frowned, I didn't remember it being so full, even when I filled the prescription.

"No problem. What are your pills for, if you don't mind me asking, that is?" Sebastian asked me, I looked up from the bottle.

"I have an inoperable brain tumor, it's genetic. They can't do anything about it." I sighed realizing that he was the first person I'd ever told about it. "These are experimental pills that they gave me. The doctors said it may prolong the inevitable but they won't fix it. At least I get paid to take them. . ."

Sebastian moved the freshly cut steak into the pan and moved towards me. "So you're going to become a vampire?"

"No, I just want to go back to California and just have my 6 months of peace. Jonathon is keeping me here against my will." I said with a frown.

"I'm sure he has a reason Alyssa, he's not a total asshole. He is stubborn but he is keeping you for your own good." Sebastian replied and I saw his eyes darken slightly, showing an emotion I couldn't decipher.

"Why are you here? Why would agree to something like this?" I asked somewhat rudely.

Sebastian moved back to the steak stirring the contents of the pan and putting his back and foot against the fridge. "My dad used to beat on me. I ran to the streets and I made a living stealing what I needed until Jonathon found me. He offered me a place here to start again. I was hesitant at first but when I met Zoey, she convinced me to stay here and I've never regretted it." He turned back to the food and emptied onto the plate. He grabbed some asparagus out of the pot next to it and piled some onto both plates and moved over to the bar where I was seated. He put the plate in front of me and we began to eat.

"Wow, Sebastian this is really good, thank you." I said while shoving a piece of asparagus into my mouth.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." He replied with a smile. "What about your family?" He asked looking up at me.

"Well my father was driving down the freeway and he had a stroke. The car crashed into the center divider and killed both of him and my mother instantly. I was about 13 at the time. I have a brother. He was in Europe attending Cambridge University when it happened. I got tossed into a group home until I turned 18 and I was able to live on my own. I was never really close to anyone. I haven't talked to my brother in almost six years. He never came back to the States after the crash. I guess he's on this continent somewhere doing something and having a hell of a lot of fun doing it." I said, slightly aggravated as I thought about my brother and how he miraculously disappeared from my life.

"Where did you live?" Sebastian asked while biting the head off his asparagus.

"California. A little tiny town. It's really quiet and an extreme change from Los Angeles where I used to live. I had an apartment and I was saving up to get a house but all of my saved up money went to hospital bills after I got sick and here I am, a product of kidnap after a night of overtime."

We finished eating and Sebastian cleared up the dishes and moved to help me off the stool. We walked down the hallway in comfortable silence. When we reached the end of the hallway Sebastian knocked on the door and we heard footsteps and the door opened. Jonathon looked at me.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I am in your debt." He said looking over at Sebastian and bowing his head slightly

"Seriously Jonathon, it was my pleasure. See you guys later." He waved slightly and headed towards the staircase.

"Bye Sebastian." I said as he walks away.

"Come in, please." Jonathon opened the door and backed away giving me room to enter. I walked in to see a huge mahogany desk with paperwork all over it and two huge leather chairs on the side closest to me. A couch was lined along the wall. Jonathon walked to the couch and motioned for me to follow. I sat and he sat close enough that I felt the heat of his thigh on mine.

"Have you thought anymore about my offer?" He asked straight to the point.

I looked at the window and I saw the sun shining. "The sun is out so I'm assuming you don't catch on fire during the day." I said changing the subject.

"Totally fiction. Our eyes are a little sensitive to the rays but sunglasses stops it from becoming a major issue. You are avoiding my question." He replied.

"You weren't cold either." I said looking back at him, his olive skin catching the sunlight.

"Our hearts still beat; they are just a bit slower than a human's heartbeat." He replied looking at me with an annoyed glint in his eye.

"Can you see your reflections?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, and you can only avoid my question for so long, Alyssa."

"Well, you can't expect me to just become something without even knowing about it first, and then to drain blood from someone, who's to say that I actually believe you aren't out to hurt me?"

"You don't have to drain blood from humans if you do not wish to. We have fresh blood in the fridge, it just tastes better from a human and is more pleasurable for them than just withdrawing blood into an IV bag."

"Speaking of avoiding questions, you never answered one of mine. Why me? I was fine getting ready to die. Why come half way around the world, just for me? Why should I trust you?"

The irritation flew from his eyes as he looked at me. "What does your intuition say about trusting me?" I didn't answer and he nodded, "I knew your brother. I promised him that I would take care of you."

"You knew him? Why past tense?" I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"He was murdered before I could save him."

I felt my heart drop. I was truly alone. What's the point of living now? I turned away from Jonathon as I felt tears running down my face. I started to sob and I felt him as he turned my body and he pulled me into a hug. I started to sob harder and he just held me closer and tighter and rocked me gently. I felt his cheek lift as he pressed our bodies together but it was gone so fast I doubted it actually occurred. We sat there for a long time until I had no more tears left and my breathing returned to normal. I was the first to speak again.

"What happened?" My voice was choked with emotion and my chest ached.

Jonathon spoke softly, "They were attacked by a vampire. He gave his life for his girlfriends. I managed to save her, but your brother was already dying by the time I had gotten there, he had lost too much blood. His last words were about his worry for you and I told him not to worry and that I would take care of you."

"What about his girlfriend? Is she okay?" I asked wiping the tears from my face.

"Yes she is, as a matter of fact she became one of my blessed after what happened. Would you like to meet her?" He asked gently.

I exhaled. "Maybe a little later." I let my head rest on his shoulder. His embrace was so comfortable, so compassionate. It felt so right but I couldn't help but think something was off. I looked up at him and into his blue-green eyes and the feeling melted away. "I like your eyes." I didn't break the eye contact that sucked me into him.

"Yours are beautiful as well." I looked away then. He had just used beautiful to describe me. A loner that never opened up to anyone after the accident that took my parents lives. I felt his hand turn my chin to look back into his eyes. "Why did you turn away? Do you not believe me?"

"Umm… no. No, I don't." I turned away again and I moved away from his embrace steadily. "I think I should go back to my room. I've kept you from your work enough." I motioned to his desk. He stood up and moved in front of me.

"You are beautiful, you can change the subject all you like, and it will not stop me from speaking the truth." He placed his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't take it; too much information in one day. I turned from him and moved toward the door. I reached my hand out but it never reached the handle.

I felt my body turned by my shoulders and gently pushed against the door. Jonathon and I were face to face, so close our breath mingled together. He put his forehead against my bandaged one. I opened my mouth to protest but I was stopped by the look of pure animal claim that stopped me in my tracks.

His lips met mine. My stomach flipped and my body was on fire. His tongue swirled around mine. I was shocked. Then I softened into him and I kissed him back. He moved his hands from my face and to my hips grinding his into mine in a rough and needy pace. Someone moaned. I think it was me. I'd never done this before. I hoped he didn't think I sucked.

_I think you're incredible._

_You're in my head? _

_Yes, you're beautiful. I wish you would see it as much as I do._

I broke the kiss and I put my head back against the door and he put his forehead back against mine. We both sat there breathing heavily. Vampires breathe too, who knew.

His hands were still on my hips. He had a grip on them as I moved for the door. "Will you let me leave, please?"

"Not until you admit how beautiful you are, it's illogical to feel so self conscious when you have nothing to be self conscious about." He looked into my eyes. I looked away as I felt more tears coming into my eyes.

"Then why out of my entire 18 years of life are you the only person to ever say that to me?" I asked feeling a tear fall down my face.

"Who cares about their opinions? I think you are beautiful and attractive and just because they are too shallow to admit doesn't mean that you are ugly, not by any means. Alyssa. Please, look at me." He huffed into my ear, his lips trailing lightly along my jaw line.

"No. I just want to leave, please. Just let me return to my room." I felt the tears on my face and I made no attempt to hide them. I felt him loosen his grip and I practically sprinted from his office. I ran all the way to my room and once I was there I slid onto the floor behind the doors and cried. I felt myself begin to hyperventilate and my thoughts flew to my brother.

He always knew how to calm me down. He knew me better than anyone on the face of the planet. Now he's gone. I let out a loud sob and I covered my face as my breath came faster and faster. Gone, never speaking to him again; gone forever and ever. I took huge breaths and concentrated on calming down while my brothers smiling face popped up in my head.

My breathing slowed as I remembered him calming me down, rubbing circles in my back and making comments to me that soothed whatever horrible thoughts caused me to freak out in the first place. I sat there until I saw the sun set through the bay doors.

I got up and moved toward the doors, opening them and stepping out onto the balcony. I rested on the stone fence surrounding it and I watched the sun illuminate the countryside in its blood red rays. It was all so beautiful. I felt the breeze blowing against me. I watched as the red drifted and darkness consumed the sky.

The stars were out and shining. Way better than in California. They were captivating. I watched as the moon rose, it was full and luminescent giving off its glowing light, bathing the trees and the house in moonlight. I remembered my brother and me camping and him looking up at the stars. He was making jokes and showing me the constellations that he knew. All three of them.

"Alyssa." I turned to see Jonathon sitting on my bed watching me. I turned back to look at the half moon.

"It's beautiful here. More beautiful then I could have ever imagined." I took in the curves of the mountains as I felt Jonathon wrap his arms around my waist. I shocked myself when I didn't pull away from him, even though my brain was screaming away that this didn't make any sense. He was perfect. Perfect guys like perfect girls. I'm far from perfect. I'm hideously insignificant. A fly in the ointment.

"You shouldn't say such things about yourself." He pulled me tighter and rested his chin on my shoulder, laying his head against mine. "I've been watching you ever since you were 15. I saw how you kept to yourself, how those morons that you went to school with treated you, the way they talked to you. They were wrong. They were all wrong." He started to sway and he whispered "You have to believe me. I would never lie to you. You'll never be alone again. You're more than in my head."

Those words. He quoted one of my favorite songs. I turned in his embrace. I looked into his eyes, those eyes I could just get lost in. He pushed me against the stone around surrounding the balcony pinning me again.

"You so believe your own lies, on my skin, your fingers, runaway until the last time. We're going to lose forever." I sung softly. I smiled as he brought his face closer to mine.

"You are the one." He whispered against my lips as he brought his lips to mine again more vigorously than before. His mouth moved roughly against mine and I gasped. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, running his tongue in places that I never knew could bring me so much pleasure. He pulled my head against his pushing his body into mine. I toyed with his long hair as I moaned into his mouth. He ground his body against me again. I couldn't breathe and I didn't care. He broke off the kiss and grabbed my hips as I took in huge gasps of air. I put my head against his shoulder as I caught my breath and he chuckled.

"Alyssa, you do have something to live for. Live for me. You have to become a vampire for me. I swear on my life, you'll never feel alone again. You can't just let yourself die, please Alyssa, allow me to change you."

I pulled my body away from him and I moved back into my room. These thoughts were too much and I couldn't take it. My brother was gone. I was alone; Jonathon wanted me to be immortal when I was supposed to die. He wanted me to live for him. Someone finally took a liking to me after eighteen years and I was getting ready to die. I paced the floor in front of my bed and I started to cry again softly.

Jonathon was watching from the balcony. I pulled my arms around myself. I was being given a second chance. A chance to finally live life like it is meant to be lived. But, something was off about this. Everything seemed perfect about his offer of love and eternity but I couldn't help but feel cynicism rearing inside of me. Jonathon walked back into the room and closed the doors. He walked over to me and pulled me into his strong and comforting embrace.

"Go to sleep Alyssa, we can talk about this tomorrow, you've been through enough today. Sleep now." He kissed my forehead and walked me over to my bed. I reclined on it as he moved towards the door and whispered, "Goodnight, my darling Alyssa." He hit the lights and exhaustion took me as I fell asleep before I could even say anything to him in return.

"So you are Alyssa. You are uglier than I thought you would be. I wonder what he sees in you. It doesn't matter you will be _mi amante _very soon."

I looked into brown eyes staring right back at me with so much hate that I felt goose bumps spring out across my body.

"Who are you, what do you want with me?" I asked with fake bravado that even I didn't buy.

"You will meet me very soon _mi amante, _do not worry. I just want you to give your dear Jonathon a message. Tell him you aren't safe and Erick will kill everything that he holds dear."

He grinned at me with his canines exposed and before I even realized his intensions he pulled up my shirt and bit my stomach. I screamed out in pain at the top of my lungs, but that only made him happier. He pulled down my pants and bit my upper thigh. The pain was excruciating. I screamed out again trying to thrash my body again, but he kept my body pinned with his abnormal strength. He took his teeth out of my flesh and looked up at me, his face covered in my blood and his sharp teeth dripping in my blood.

"Don't forget my message _mi amante._"

I awoke to someone shaking me and yelling in my ear. "Alyssa, wake up! Please wake up."

I screamed at seeing someone in my bed, and then I realized that it was only Jonathon and I started crying as he held me tightly to him.

"It was only a nightmare Alyssa, you're okay." I cried into him. Sniffling I felt a sharp pain radiate from my stomach. I pushed Jonathon away from me and I lifted my shirt to see a bloody set of fang marks in my abdomen. I ran my hand over the bite mark and I let a sob of shock escape my mouth. I threw the blanket back and stood pulling down my pants to see another bloody bite on my thigh. I started to hyperventilate again as I sobbed roughly. Jonathon, who was staring at me the entire time, noticed that I couldn't breathe and he wrapped his arms around me and whispered soothing words to me trying to get me to calm down before I passed out from oxygen deprivation.

When my breathing began to even out I heard Jonathon speaking aloud. "Geremy, Alyssa has been attacked. Get me something to clean her wounds with; you and you alone, my friend. I do not know who has done this and I trust no one else." His voice was full of anger.

"He told me I was to give you a message. He kept calling mi amante. He said I wasn't safe. He said Erick will kill everything that you hold dear. And—and he bit me. It was so horrible. He didn't care about my screaming. It was like he got off on it…" I looked away as I heard him speak again.

"Geremy, did you hear what she said?" Jonathon asked keeping his eyes on me.

"Yes, I did." I jumped when I heard a voice coming from behind us. "Here is what you requested, I must go and write a brief for the counsel." I heard steps and the door closing softly.

"Lie down so I can dress your wounds." Jonathon said to me softly guiding me back to the bed. I nodded and sat back down as he pulled out the cloth and gently dabbed my skin on my stomach. I slowly started to cry as he moved to my thigh.

"I don't understand. How can you expect to become something that inflicts so much pain just to eat? I can't do that." I said shaking my head slightly and closing my eyes.

"Vampires have control over what the person they're feeding off of feels. Erick wanted you to feel pain, so he did." Jonathon gritted his teeth as moved to grab bandages to put over the bites.

"I don't understand. Why does he hate you? How did he know that I was here? Why choose me out of everyone in this place?" I said as he finished putting the bandages on me and he lifted my pants and pulled down my shirt.

"Geremy, I'll talk to you about this tomorrow." He says to the floor ignoring my previous questions. He looked to me and his anger softened but there was a light in his eyes that looked like relief.

"Come on Alyssa, you need sleep and your not going to get any in here anytime soon." Then, to my shock, he lifted me clean off the bed and carried me into his room bridal style. It was exactly like mine but the sheets and drapes are crimson red. He placed me in the middle bed and he sat on the edge patting it. I glared at him and I suddenly forgot why I was so mad in the first place. I yawned laying my head down. I looked up at Jonathon and raised an eyebrow.

"What about you? Are you going to stay awake all night?" I asked drowsily.

"I want to make sure you are safe." He replied squeezing my shoulder lightly and drawing the covers up around me.

"I can be safe with you sleeping next to me. Please don't stay up just to watch me." I reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him down onto the bed next to me. "If you don't go to sleep, neither will I." I said defiantly crossing my arms.

"Fine." He said as he pulled me to him in a tight embrace above the gashes on my stomach and over the sheet that covered me. I felt safety and warmth numb my brain as I was held in his embrace and my drowsiness embraced me yet again and I fell into a dreamless and trouble free sleep.


	2. Three Little Words

**A/N: Edited for your reading pleasure August 1st****, 2008.**

_Chapter 2: Three Little Words_

I awoke in an embrace. A lover's embrace. Jonathon was behind me. I remembered everything that happened the night before and my smile turned to a frown. Why did I fall asleep so easily? I asked Jonathon about this Erick guy and he just ignored me and I just allowed him to convince me. If he could read my mind he could influence it.

Son of a bitch. He made me feel sleepy and forget about being ignored. I threw his arms off me and he stirred awake from his sleep. I threw the door open as he stood up from the bed. I went into my room across the hall and grabbed a pair of shoes. It was morning so I was thinking that finding somewhere to go before nightfall would be somewhat easy. Anywhere but there would work perfectly.

"Where are you going?" Jonathon said walking up behind me wearing some sweat pants and no shirt. His muscled torso reflected the morning light that shined through my window but I refused to find him attractive at the moment.

"Why don't you read my mind and figure it out, better yet, why don't you tell me to jump off the roof. I mean why not? You have no problem telling me to do anything else!" My voice is filled with bitterness as I threw my scattered belongings into my purse.

"I am sorry, I just though it better—" I walked toward him and attempted to get out the door but he stood firmly in my way.

"Fuck what you thought Jonathon, I was an instrument that some prick used to get back at you. The least you could do was to clue me in, how am I supposed to react to being forced to sleep when all I wanted was some information, is that too much to fucking ask for?" I exhaled forcefully and crossed my arms.

"Move out of my way, Jonathon." My tone was deadly serious and my brow was furrowed in anger. I barely even recognized the tone that was so different from my normal happy tone. He still stood in my way, not wavering an inch.

"Alyssa, please you have to understand. I just wasn't ready to talk about it. If I allow you to leave you will be in grave danger. He will kill you." He was pleading. A feeling of trust for him washed over me and faltered in my anger slightly.

"Why me, huh? This would have never happened if you would have left me where I was, I was fine in California. Yet you brought me here in the middle of your crap. WHY ME?" I screamed at him.

"I promised your brother, I never break my promises, that is why you cannot leave, especially now. If you were to walk out if my house now, with no one to protect you, you would die before the tumor killed you. Erick would kill you for kicks."

"Who is he?" I asked as my hands balled up and fell to my sides.

"Alyssa, I think you should calm down." Jonathon said holding out his arms to touch my shoulders and pacify me.

"Fuck you, Jonathon, I'm not going to do anything until you tell me who he is." I said resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

He exhaled and looked up at me with soft eyes, "He is my enemy and the one responsible for your brother's death."

I fell to my knees and I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. I felt Jonathon pull me into a hug and pull me from the floor What happened to my simple life? I have no one, a dead brother, a vampire trying to kill me, and a kidnapping vampire vying for my affections. Jonathon was warm as he plopped me down lightly onto the bed.

"Why aren't you mad at me for yelling at you?" I asked after a long silence between us.

"Because it was wrong of me to manipulate your mind the way I did. I sincerely apologize for doing so; I just wasn't ready to talk about Erick yet."

He sat beside me and I looked at him and I recalled something that Erick told me. "He said that he thought I would be prettier, that I was ugly. He said he wondered what you saw in me. I thought you made a promise and that's why I'm here."

Jonathon grabbed my hands. "I did make a promise but we both know that that is not the only reason you are still here."

"He said he wants to kill everything you care about, he wants to kill me but—"

Jonathon's lips were on mine, as he moved his body closer to mine. He grabbed my head as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. A deep, sensual kiss. I was caught off guard, he had a habit of doing that. He lifted me into his lap so I was straddling his thighs. I cocked my head to the side, deepening the kiss.

He ran his hands through my hair and my arms curved around his neck. Our tongues dueled as he flipped us and my back met the bed. I felt a moan deep down coming to the surface. He ground his pelvis into mine and the moan escaped into his mouth where he swallowed it hungrily and growled in response.

When he finally broke the kiss I was lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. He started to kiss down my neck and he tongued my pulse point, lapping at it and nipping softly. He slowly moved to my earlobe sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin. I was in heaven. Something in the back of my mind was telling me it was wrong; all of it. You know those warning bells. I couldn't ignore them, Boy did I try to, but I couldn't shut up the sixth sense telling me to stop. Just as Jonathon put his hands on my hips so he could remove my shirt, I placed my hands over his.

"I can't" my voice was labored by the panting I hadn't realized that I was doing until that second.

He exhaled with a nod and got up and pulled into a sitting position with him. "I understand" There was a mix of emotions in eyes for a millisecond and then it was gone. "I must prepare for a counsel meeting. There are clothes here for you that I bought for you. You have to be present at the meeting to recount what you saw in your dream last night. I will come back for you at 4pm. Until then you are free to roam the house. The library is on the first floor. I have a lot of books that you will be interested in." I raised an eyebrow at that. "I did watch you since you were 15. How observant would I be if I didn't know what interested you?" And with that he got up and strolled out of my room.

I exhaled and flopped backwards onto the bed. I sat there for a while just trying to clear my mind. And then the word SHOWER flew across my brain and I dashed into the bathroom. I opened the door to the shower stall. It was huge and it had glass panes with stripes to keep the bather modest. I left a trail of clothes and wrappings all over the bathroom floor. I hopped into the shower and turned the water dial to the on position.

I turned up the heat and I felt it sting my skin. I welcomed the feeling as it soothed my skin. It really helped me clear my mind and straighten out my feelings about everything. I looked over to the side and noticed my favorite body wash and a sponge. I grabbed them and lathered up. I looked to the other side and saw my shampoo. I cheered mentally while grabbing it and washing my now curly hair. After I was done I just stood underneath the water basking in the warm feeling the flow from the showerhead.

I don't know how long I was in the shower, the water never got cold but eventually I felt the urge to get my pruned ass out of the water. I finally turned the water off and opened the door grabbing a towel off the rack. I went to the counter and I saw that there was a hair straightner. I grabbed the blow dryer and the flat iron and walked back into my room and I flipped on the Ihome player plugging in my Ipod.

I blared The Fugees and sang along as I plugged in the flat iron and the blow dryer. I fixed my hair as I sung along to the songs that blared from my Ipod. A half hour later I looked in the mirror and I fingered the inch long gash on my forehead. I counted the three stitches that closed the cut.

I moved towards the dresser and I grabbed a sweater and a matching skirt that went past my knees. I saw some tennis shoes and snatched those as well. I looked over at the mirror as I changed and eyed the fresh bite marks that marred my body. I felt tears in my eyes again as I thought of the thing that murdered my brother. The tears fell freely and I quickly wiped them away. I finished getting dressed after I got my emotions in check and I made sure that the bites weren't bleeding. I grabbed a comb and parted my now straight hair. I heard my stomach grumble and I chuckled aloud and smoothed my shirt.

I put on the flats and I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure I looked decent. I smiled and moved towards the door, flinging it open and closing it behind me. I strutted down the hallway humming incoherent tune to myself. Moving down the set of stairs I saw various vampires talking on the third floor. I smiled at them politely and said hello to them as they nodded at me. I no longer felt afraid of them because Jonathon was so assuring that I was safe; I trusted they wouldn't hurt me. I moved down the next staircase. I saw some of the Blessed walking around and I said various versions of "Hello" to them.

I step down the last staircase and I headed for the kitchen. It was empty. I moved over to the fridge and opened it. It was full of blood; Wrong side of the fridge. I couldn't help but stare at them. Was this my future? I picked up one of the IV packets squishing the crimson liquid inside lightly. Without this a vampire would die. I don't want to take someone else's blood. I was willing to bet it tasted revolting. I put the packet back and I closed the refrigerator door. I jumped when I saw that someone was standing behind the door. It was the same vampire that was in my room the night before.

"We have not been properly introduced, my name is Geremy." He held out his hand and I went to shake it examining him. He was 6'3, his skin was pale and he could have done with a little tanning, he had pure blue eyes and a muscular build, way bigger than Jonathon's. He had black hair that was shoulder length and a hint of German in his accent. To my shock instead of shaking my hand he kissed it. I felt my cheeks warm as I took my hand back. "I do sincerely apologize for scaring you this morning. It was not my intention to frighten you in any way, shape, or form." I nodded at him and gave a slight smile.

"It's okay, really, I think a cricket would have scared me after that. Really it's no problem at all." I turned to the other fridge door and opened it to reveal the food inside it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with what I judged to be genuine concern.

I exhaled and looked up at him quickly continuing my scouring of the fridge, "I'm okay, I guess, just trying to keep my mind busy and not think about everything."

He nodded moving closer to me. "You know it isn't really half bad."

I grab bread, eggs, and bacon from the fridge and put them on the table. I looked up at him a little shocked at his proximity.

"What isn't half bad?" I asked as I moved towards the range top, grabbing a skillet from the rack overhead and placing it down on the range top.

"Being a vampire." He replies simply.

"How so? You drink blood and you have to keep clear of pointy wooden objects, I'm assuming. You live forever which sounds okay to some, but forever is a really long time. Religious people curse you and everyone is afraid of you." I told him turning to look at him fully.

He stepped closer to me so that our bodies were incredibly close to each other and whispered in my ear, "Are you afraid of me?"

I blinked at him and he smiled devilishly. The smile didn't reach his eyes and I felt incredibly uneasy about being anywhere near him.

"Geremy, back off give the damn girl some space." I mentally cheered, happy somebody came in so he would give me some air to breathe. I turned to see Sebastian leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen staring at Geremy with an open look of hate and loathing. Geremy looked at me and winked pulling his body away from mine as he strode to the exit.

"I guess we will finish our chat a little later. I really do want to know your answer." He threw over his shoulder as he left the kitchen.

I relaxed throwing some bacon into the pan, letting it sizzle. I turned back to Sebastian that was sitting at the bar. I walk up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Thanks, He seriously makes me uneasy."

"Anytime. He shouldn't have been flirting with you anyways. It's obvious that Jonathon likes you." His tone was chipper and I blushed, turning back to the pan of food.

"What, it's true and don't act like you don't fancy him either. I mean seriously Alyssa." I turned to him and glared. He laughed and I chuckled. I flipped the bacon and grabbed another pan to start the eggs.

"Okay, maybe I do like him" I mumbled quietly.

"Ha!" He jumped off his seat and laid his hand on the counter leaning and looking at me. "Enough to go into his office and snog his face off right now?" I blushed harder and turned back to the bacon. "No way! You snogged him already, didn't you?"

"Keep your voice down and yes he kissed me. Three times. There, you happy!"

His face lit up, and there was his gorgeous smile. "I'm ecstatic. So… when are you going to let him turn you?"

"I haven't made up my mind if I should yet." I said with a shrug

"Understandable, I guess. If I swung that way I'd shag him." He said happily.

My mouth dropped as I shoved him and we laughed as I finished breakfast and made us some plates. We made small talk as we ate. Making jokes and laughing as we finished our human-style nourishment. He complimented my cooking and I got up to toss the dishes in the sink.

"Where are you headed?" He asked me as I sat back at the bar.

"The library after I wander around a bit." I replied laying on my outstretched arm.

"Well, I am off to be fed upon. If you need me I'm the first room on the right on the second floor. Don't even think about hesitating especially if someone is bothering you." He said pointing a finger at me. I stood up as he did.

"Oh, my hero!" I put my hand to my head and pretend to faint. We both laughed as we left the kitchen.

"Thanks for the breakfast, don't forget, Alyssa, if you need me. . ." He said poking my side. I giggled and darted to the side smoothly.

"I won't. See you later." I said with a smile as I skipped off.

He went right and up the stairs. I headed down the corridor past Jonathon's office and I opened up a random door. It looked like a training room. There was a mat covering the middle of the floor and there was a case full of weapons; definitely a training room. I closed the door and moved on to the next room.

To my shock it was a gigantic room with tiled floor and an indoor swimming pool. I saw a huge windows showing off the backyard landscaping. Beautiful rose bushes and trees. I closed the door and I moved round the corner opening the next door.

The library. I looked around and took in the huge amounts of books along the shelves; awesome. I wanted to live in the room. I ran over to the bookshelves and I started reading the spines, noticing that they were all of my favorite authors.

I pull out the Octavia E Butler book. I cracked the cover to see it's a first edition. I'm glad no one is in the room because I'm giggling like a school girl grabbing enormous amounts of books off the shelves. I finally grabbed The Chronicles of Narnia that I was reading at home. I saw a bookmark and I flipped the book open. It's on the page I was reading last. If I wouldn't have been so happy I would have been a little freaked out by that.

I plopped down on the couch and continue to read about Edmond and his want of the stupid witch's chocolate. I was really into the book. I don't know how much time had passed. The next thing I knew, someone was sitting next to me. I pulled myself out of the book and looked up into devastating blue-green eyes. I pushed the book onto the table and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"This place is amazing. I love it." We were looking at each other eyes and before I could even stop myself or even think about what I was doing I kissed him. I pulled back when I realized what I was doing. I pulled my arms from around him and I got up, moving to the shelves. I had made a total mess. I started to straighten them back to the way I found them.

"You look gorgeous, Alyssa."

I mumbled a thanks as I felt myself blushing, again. Damn cheeks! I had to change the subject. "So what exactly is going to happen with this Counsel, what is it?" I never turned around and pretended to keep myself busy with the books, avoiding the utterly sexy blue-green complicity of the eyes on the man behind me.

"The Counsel is responsible for keeping vampires a secret and trying to hold vampires to a code of ethics, though the ethics aren't as crystal clear as they should be. As far as the retelling of last night goes, it is kind of like an American trial, but during cross-examinations the entire Counsel asks you questions versus one person. You will be brought in to be questioned and after you are finished retelling and answering all of the questions you will be told to leave. Only vampires can stay during the entire Counsel meeting. Are you done avoiding eye contact now, because the meeting will be starting soon."

I turned and glared at him. He knew me way too well and I don't even know him at all. He stood and motioned for me to follow. We walked further down the corridor until we reach stone steps. I paused looking at the creepy basement steps. "It is safe Alyssa, do not worry." I nodded and we walked down the steps into a cellar. We turned right and there was a wooden door in front of us. He turned to me and grabbed my chin lightly and looking down at me.

"The meeting will start in just a few moments. We will call you in when we need you, are you going to be okay sitting out here for a little bit by yourself?" He asked me, stroking cheek slightly.

"Sure thing." I smiled as he kissed my cheek and walked through the metal door. I looked around at the stone walls and I spotted a bench off to the side. I walked over and sat, just staring at the walls and contemplating the sort of questions I would be asked. An hour must have gone by when the door creaked open. I saw a tall blonde vampire beckoning me into the room.

I walked through the aisle way as everyone stared at me. I walked through the flapping doors with my head high and I saw the 11 members of the Counsel in front of me I only recognize Jonathon in the middle and Geremy on his right. The table that they were sitting at was rounded but raised slightly. I sat in the seat in front of them, it had chains on it. I ignored the chill that ran through my spine at the sight of them. I look up into the faces of the Counsel members. The woman to the left of Jonathon spoke first.

"Hello Alyssa, welcome to the chamber, we are the Counsel. From what we have been told you were attacked by a vampire, is that correct? Before you answer, I would just like to point out that we frown upon lies told to us and have been known to issue harsh judgments to those who have wasted our time."

I looked at her eyes as I spoke clearly and without fear, "Yes, I was attacked last night as I slept."

A man in the corner speaks, "Can you describe him?"

"All that I remember was his eyes were brown and he had a Spanish accent, repeatedly calling me _mi amante._"

"He bit you is that correct?" The same man asked again.

"Yes it is. He bit me twice." I replied with a nod.

"Can you please show the Counsel your bite marks." He said in a stern tone.

It wasn't a question. I sighed looking at Jonathon. He nodded. I pulled up my sweater to reveal a bite mark on my stomach. "And the other?"

"It's on my upper thigh." I replied furrowing my brow at his tone.

"I asked to show us, not tell us where it is." He said frostily. I glared at him openly.

"What he means to say," the woman on the left glared at him, "Alyssa, is that we have to verify that you were indeed bitten twice. Please show us the other bite mark." She said sweetly to me.

I sighed, pulling up my skit revealing the other bite. I quickly pull it down feeling anger and embarrassment flowing through me at the treatment I received.

A woman with a deep voice spoke from the right, "Did he say anything as he attacked you?"

"Yes, he said that I would be his soon and to give Jonathon a message. He told me that I wasn't safe and that he would take everything that he cared about. After that he put me through the excruciating pain of being bitten." I crossed my arms defensively.

The man in the corner spoke, "How long have you known Jonathon?"

"Four days." I replied.

"How long has Jonathon known you?" He asked straightening in his seat.

"Since I was fifteen, maybe four or five years." I replied in a clipped tone.

"Who is to say that it was not Jonathon that bit you, he has been watching you since you were fifteen, and now you live in his home. It has even been said that you are romantically involved." He said straightening his shirt.

My face contorted as I felt rage building inside of me. I tried to calm myself down so I wouldn't fling myself over that desk and beat his face into it. "It is true that I have kissed Jonathon, but as far as him biting me, that has never happened. Jonathon brought me here to turn me as a promise to my dead brother, who was killed by Erick. I am in no way lying about who bit me, why would I lie?

"I'm set to die in 6 months. I didn't come here by choice. I know nothing of your lifestyles, except what I have been told in passing. I couldn't really give a shit about this moron Erick, all I know is that he attacked me to get to Jonathon. Did I ask to be bitten and humiliated? No, I fucking didn't, so if you'll excuse me I think it's time for me to leave. If you're not going to listen to me and have faith that I speak the truth then why waste some of the precious minutes I have left talking to some asshole vampire who couldn't find his dick with a high powered microscope."

I was already on my feet amidst gasps when the vampire to Jonathon's left spoke, "One more question, Alyssa and you are free to go."

I turned and faced her with clenched fists at my sides. "Why don't you care about Erick when he was responsible for murdering the only living family member that you had left?"

"I honestly don't know, maybe it's my grieving process, or maybe it's my tumor, but for some reason I don't care about the man who took away my brother. But I can honestly tell you that if he comes anywhere near me again, I will do everything in my power to permanently injure the fucker."

After I finished my sentence I turned and walked out of the room. I walked up the stairs taking them two at a time. I needed to talk to someone and vent, anyone. I walk past the kitchen and I climbed the staircase, taking an immediate right into the open room. Sebastian sat on his bed watching the television. I walked over and plopped down on his bed.

He turned and smiled then the smile faltered as he saw the look on my face. "What happened? You finished the questioning already?"

"They didn't believe me!" I stood up and began pacing as Sebastian turned off the television with the remote and turned back to me. "They accused me of being a liar and he said Jonathon could have bitten me. I think I may have incriminated myself, but that guy was a fucking asshole!" I made wild hand gestures as I spoke emphasizing my anger. "He made me pull up my skirt in front of over a hundred people. How embarrassing do you think that was for me? And then, oh and then I told him off. I tried not to but I couldn't help it, I went off the Richter Scale. I said he was wasting my time and that he couldn't find his dick with a high powered microscope."

I looked up at Sebastian as he covered his mouth, attempting to suppress his laughter. I smiled as he failed and started laughing as he rolled on the bed. I couldn't help it and before I knew it I was doubled over in laughter beside him on the bed. We finally calmed down enough to finish talking. With our backs on the bed we looked up at the ceiling.

"They asked you about your relationship with Jonathon?" Sebastian asked linking our hands together.

"Yeah, I told them that we had kissed, nothing more." I replied closing my eyes and snuggling my head into his pillow.

"You mean he snogged you." Sebastian said with a smile in his voice.

"No, I mean we, as in he kissed me and I kissed him." I said cracking an eye to gage his reaction.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist snogging him for much longer, and when was this?" He asked with amusement in his tone.

"In the library. I was just so amazed by it I hugged him and I kissed him. It was all very sudden." I said opening my eyes to see a smug smile on Sebastian's face.

"Ahhh. I see. So if I give you a book can I get a kiss too?" He started laughing as I punched his arm roughly.

"Fuck you." I growled crossing my arms.

"Pretty please!" He puckered his lips and I hit him again as we laughed. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We both turned around to see a pissed off Jonathon behind us. I looked at Sebastian.

"Looks like I have to go to the Principal's Office, thanks for the talk Sebastian. If I get out of the room alive, we'll have to finish it later." I said getting out of the bed and walking to Jonathon. He strolled quickly up the stairs and I followed. He was silent the entire time. When we finally get to his room I started to defend myself immediately.

"He started it Jonathon and I don't take to kindly to being called a liar and a slut in the same sentence. When I get angry I say things like I did and—"

"He was out of line Alyssa and I am very happy you put him in his place. That was wrong of him to say and I am proud of you for standing up to him."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I sat there with my mouth open staring at Jonathon. He looked at me and chuckled. "Alyssa you didn't think I would be mad at you for the way you talked about his manhood. If anything I was angry with his condescending tone towards you. I believe he was one of Erick's allies and he expected you to fold underneath that question.

"You shocked everyone in the room with your boldness and courage standing up to him. The Counsel believed your story. I am just sorry that I couldn't defend you, I would have but I had personal interest in the situation so I was not allowed per Counsel guidelines. But I will tell you that that was the sexiest thing that I have ever seen."

I feel a blush creeping across my cheeks, what is that the hundredth time today? Damn it.

"Can I kiss you now, because I've wanted to for the past twenty minutes." He looked straight into my eyes as I chuckled.

"I don't know… Do you think that I'm a liar that stabbed myself with a barbeque fork just to get back at this ruthless vampire that I don't even know because I have fallen totally and madly in love with you over the past four days?" I looked up at him with the best doe eyed look I could come up with.

"As far as stabbing yourself with a pitch fork for me, I would say no. But I would like to believe the madly in love part." He smiled and I cock my head, realizing what he had just told me, but the thought pattern only lasts for a millisecond as he took my bottom lip into his mouth pulling me closer to him. His mouth took mine. Delicate at first and then it became needy. I felt emotions swirling in my stomach as I ran my hands up his muscles in his forearms.

I smiled into his mouth, he's an incredible kisser, even though I have no one to compare it to, I know he has to be up there with the best. When we finally broke from the kiss, my back was against the door of his room and his body was pressed tightly against mine. It was the first kiss that we both knew was going to happen. No cut off words, no stopping someone from thinking. Just natural, sensual, emotional, filled with an emotion I couldn't figure out. I had never felt it before.

I couldn't be madly in love with some guy who kidnapped me four days ago. Am I? I refuse to be that cliché. I was forced to be here against my will and now I was falling in love with him. I must be fucking nuts! It has to be the tumor, the tumor and my deprived sex drive. I will take no responsibility for my current emotions because the tumor in my brain is fucking up my emotions and my sex drive has never really been active. Yes.

I realized his eyes are looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. Is he reading my mind? He wouldn't dare? I didn't feel anything other than the fluttering of my stomach and being a little lightheaded. I looked into the swirls of blue green and sighed. I could look into his eyes all day.

But, I couldn't resist the temptation of his mouth as I leaned in taking his mouth into mine. I swirled my tongue with his wrapping my arms around his neck. I couldn't get enough of how he tasted. I ran my tongue over his teeth and I sucked on his bottom lip.

"Screw it, who needs to breathe anyways. . ." I took his mouth back into mine, throwing my body into his. He pushed me roughly back against the door and lifted my legs around his waist. I held onto him pulling his hair roughly as his hands grabbed at the bottom of my thighs tightly.

Our mouths practically engulfed each other, neither of us willing to relinquish what control that we had over the other; neither of us backing down. Our tongues roughly circled each other. He rhythmically started rolling his hips into me. I moaned loudly into his mouth and he pulled me from the door and shoved me back against it, with a thrust of his hips.

I broke the contact with his mouth trying to quiet the moan about to come off my lips and I heard a muffled, "Holy Hell" shoot from my mouth, leading Jonathon to start laughing loudly, I started to chuckle and the next thing I knew Jonathon and I both crashed to the floor, laughing wildly as we held onto each other. His eyes glittered slightly and I gave him a peck on the cheek.

We lay on the wood floor in comfortable silence. Facing each other and just taking in the others presence. I could have laid there forever. I could become a vampire. I _could_ live forever. I exhaled as Jonathon tightened his arms around me.

"What is bothering you Alyssa?" He asked softly.

"How did you become a vampire, Jonathon?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

His hand came up to my cheek. "I was turned on my twenty-first birthday by my brother's girlfriend. I was forced into becoming a vampire."

"I don't understand." I replied, furrowing my brow.

"She had been drinking from my brother inconspicuously for a couple of months. One day she drank too much. The thirst got the better of her and she killed him. I picked that unlucky time to walk into his room. Instead of killing me to stop me from telling anyone about her, she turned me. I had no choice in the matter. She drank from me until I was too weak to refuse. Lila showed me everything about being a vampire and when I knew all I could possibly learn from her, she left and I never saw her again."

I blabbered out before even thinking about what I was asking, "Did you love her?"

Jonathon took his eyes from the ceiling and looked straight at me, "I hated her for killing my brother, but I needed her to show me who I had become, who she turned me into. I never forgave her for that. No, I did not love her, but I know that she had feelings for me, perhaps that was why she left in the end."

"Does it hurt?" I pause. "I mean being turned and all. . ."

"It varies from person to person. Some people have been said to have seizures during the process of the human DNA changing into vampire DNA, but for some they are lulled to sleep for a few days."

"Has anyone ever died before?" I felt his body stiffen.

"Only those, whose bodies cannot handle the transformation, like those on the verge of death."

"So since I'm already sick, there is a chance that I might not survive the transformation."

He hesitated and that was my answer. I pushed myself off the floor and stood up. "Would you have even told me if I hadn't asked?" He remained quiet. I threw up my hands out of frustration. "You keep saying to me, 'Without this you will die' but you failed to mention that with this I could die. How could you keep that from me?"

He stepped toward me but I quickly stepped back to keep the distance between us. "I didn't want you to be more afraid of it then you already are of it. Telling you the truth would only make you more uncomfortable with the idea than you already were."

"So you omit the truth and manipulate me into believing that this process was safer than it was? Spare me the 'I did it because I promised your brother' spiel, because I'm not buying it." I was yelling then. I felt hurt and betrayed. He practically fed me poison by telling me it was candy. "What's the real reason?" I growled.

His face was blank as he answered me, "I can't tell you."

"Well, just add that to the fucking list, then!" I moved out the door and across the hall to my room, slamming and locking the door. "How could I have been so fucking stupid!" I screamed at myself. I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave. Fuck Jonathon. I was through. I went to the laundry basket and rifled through it. I found my wallet in my work pants and I opened it to find everything still there. I put it in my bra, my skirt had no pockets, what else was a girl to do. I stormed out of my room going down the stairs and breezing through the hallway, I saw confused glances in my direction, but no one said anything or stops me. I got down to the second floor and I moved to Sebastian's room.

He was sitting and talking on his cell phone when I came into the room. "Kirk I have to go, I'll call you back. . . No, someone just came in. . . Yes. . . Fine, but I'll call you back, this is total fucking bollocks. . . Yeah? Tell him to shove it." He slammed the phone shut and looked back at me standing in the doorway.

I walked into the room and closed the door. He looked at me and before he could say anything I spoke first, "I'm leaving, right now. I don't know where I'm going or how I'm getting there, but I am getting as far away from him as humanly possible."

Sebastian's mouth dropped in shock, "Alyssa, wait, what happened, what did you find out? You can't—"

"I can and I will. I refuse to stay here any longer Sebastian, he's manipulative and he's a liar and I want to go home."

Sebastian got up and walked over to me. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to sit down on the bed. "What happened?"

"He wasn't going to tell me the risks of turning. He was going to let me risk dying just so that I could be his pet vampire and I'm not going to do it. I refuse." I said bluntly.

"Alyssa, what he did was wrong and I understand all of your frustrations, I do, but as far as leaving is concerned, I don't think that could be the smartest thing to do right now. Erick is looking to kill you. I'll go with you so you can blow off some steam but you can't go alone—" A knock at his door cut him off. "Let me go get that. . ." He got off the bed and opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was a short petite Japanese woman. Her hair was molded by her shoulders and she looked to be in her late twenties. "Is she here?" She had a Northern accent. She probably was Welsh.

"This really wouldn't be a good time, Zoey," I heard Sebastian say.

"Sebastian, it will never be a good time. I need to speak with her. I've been avoiding her for days because Jonathon keeps saying she isn't ready to see me its bollocks, if you ask me. Everyone is afraid she's leaving and I refuse to stand back and lose my chance to ever speak with her." She was getting angry. I remembered hearing her name, but who she is was a total blur. I saw Sebastian open the door wider to let her in and he closed the door.

She walked over to me and touched my shoulder. "Hello Alyssa. My name is Zoey. I was your brother's girlfriend, Jonathon said he spoke to you about me." She said in her crisp accent.

"He did." I saw her smile falter and then disappear altogether.

"I suppose that you have some questions, I would if I were you."

I looked at her. I saw what my brother saw in her, Christian was always a sucker for a girl with a beautiful smile. I didn't even know where to start. I mean one minute I was getting ready to hop into a cab and leave town the next I know I'm looking at the last person that my brother shared his life with before he died.

"He told me all about you. Even told me about that time that he dragged you out on a double date with him and how you got the four of you booted from the cinema because you kept yelling at the screen acting like a total maniac."

We started to laugh as I remembered telling the movie worker to shove his flashlight up his ass. Christian was mad about it, but he got over it eventually.

"Alyssa, I need to apologize to you. It was my fault that your brother couldn't return to America for the funeral. I had gotten pregnant. The day I found out was the day he got the call. He refused to leave me by myself and I didn't want to travel with the baby and all. I am so sorry, if only I had been more relentless you would have had your brother by your side where you needed him, you would have been able to see him before he was murdered."

There were tears in her eyes and she finished her apology. I had no idea that I was going to become an aunt, he never said anything. I couldn't blame her, once my brother had his mind made up, that was the end of it. I leaned in and hugged her. As I held her I realized how hard I must have been for her. Richard died a couple of months after my parents which means Erick not only killed my brother, but he killed my unborn niece/nephew. I felt my anger seething. I gently let Zoey go and I looked to Sebastian.

"Where are your car keys?" I asked him again.

"No, I refuse to let you leave alone." Sebastian pushed.

"I'm coming back, Sebastian, I just need to take care of something first, I promise."

Realization dawned on Sebastian as he picked up his keys. He clenched them tightly as I walked over to him.

"I won't let you do it Alyssa. I can't let you do it."

"Give me the keys, Sebastian."

"No." Zoey ran to the door and yelled for Jonathon as I followed Sebastian who clenched the keys in his hands.

"Give them to me Sebastian. I need to take care of this and you're just being stubborn."

"Then what in the bloody hell do you consider yourself, huh, you'll just get yourself killed!" Sebastian yelled at me.

I hear footsteps behind me and I turned to see Zoey looking at me with fear in her eyes. "You can't do it, Alyssa, I won't let you do that to yourself, trust me I know why you want to but you will not live. I can practically guarantee it."

"I'll take my chances." I said acidly.

"You will do no such thing Alyssa, Zoey the next time that you deliberately disobey me you can be sure that you will no longer be welcome in my home. The both of you, out. Now." Zoey shuffled away from me and I heard the door to Sebastian's room close. I refuse to turn around and look at Jonathon. He lied to me, he hurt me.

"Alyssa—" He stopped when I spun around.

"You knew about the pregnancy." I surprised myself when I didn't scream at him.

He nodded. "It was not my place to say anything about it to you. I was trying to protect you from yourself." He had a point, I partially resented my brother for abandoning me, but knowing the truth, I wouldn't have had it any other way. Maybe the resentment is what made me unable hate Erick for Christian's death, but now that I know the truth. My brother died to protect his child and Zoey and Erick killed the baby and Richard for no other reason but sport, it infuriated me.

"Why won't you just let me be bait? I can kill him or you can, it won't be that hard." I said with clenched teeth.

"I refuse to allow it."

"Why, why do you insist on protecting me? I want the truth. I will not settle for the bullshit that you peddled upstairs. Tell me the real reason why."

"It is beca— I love you." He stammered out.

"You… W-what?" I felt the air leave my lungs as I stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't believe me? I love the way that you sing when you think no one can hear you. I love the way that when you're watching TV your face lights up and the way that you yell out at the television like they can actually hear you. I love they way that you laugh. I love the way that you nibble on your bottom lip when you're thinking. I love it when you're being sarcastic. I love the way you crease your forehead when you're reading a book. I love the way your face lights up when you're happy. I love the way your face looks when you argue with yourself inside your head. I love you." The more he talked the more animated he became and the broader the smile got on his face. I looked at him. What am I supposed to say?

"I don't expect you to feel the same way Alyssa and I know you are probably at a loss for words at the moment," Quite possibly the understatement of the century, "But I want you to promise me one thing." I look up into those swirls of green and blue. "You have to let us come up with a plan. You will get your revenge for not only your brother but yourself, but you cannot just run in without a proper thought of what is going to take place. Do you promise?" I couldn't trust my voice so I nodded. "Good, I will take my leave then and send Sebastian back in." Without even letting me come up with a coherent thought he walked out of the room and the door closed.

I flopped my body onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling as I heard the bedroom door open and close. I felt Sebastian lying next to me. "He told me he loved me." I said keeping my gaze on the ceiling.

"It's about time he finally admitted it." Sebastian mused aloud.

I sat up and looked at him incredulously, "You knew?"

He looked over at me. "Alyssa, everyone knows. He's been in love with you for years. He always brought you up in a conversation and when people told him he liked you, he always said he was just protecting you, but everyone knew better." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Everything is going to different now, isn't it?" I took my eyes off Sebastian and I looked into the corner. I saw him prop his head up in my peripherals.

"Well, that depends, do you love him?"

"Well I- I—"

"Forget about the whole kidnapping thing and the fact that you've only known him a few days." He sat up and pulled my chin so I would look into his blue eyes. "What do you feel in here?" He patted my chest, directly above my heart.

"I don't know."

"Maybe not now, but you know that you like him way more than you're saying."

I think back to those times he kissed me. The way my stomach did flips whenever he came near me. How much more happy I am here than I was at home. I stand up and I look at Sebastian. He nodded and I left the room. I practically ran up the stairs to his room breezing through the hallway. I jogged up the stairs and I launched the door open and I saw Jonathon sitting in bed going through the drawer next to his bed. He turned and looked at me.

"I like you too, Jonathon, I don't understand why I couldn't say it before, but I do. I like you so much that I can't be without your lips on mine or you fingers on my skin. It makes me feel wanted for the first time in my life and I can't help but want to be around you all the time." I said out of breath but I couldn't stop the smile that forms on my lips. Jonathon got up off the bed and I blinked and he was in front of me and his mouth was on mine. I felt my insides tighten and I pulled him closer to me, I didn't want the feeling of happiness to go away.

"It may not be love, but it is good enough for now." He said against my lips before his tongue parted my lips gently. I smiled into the kiss and I named the emotion I felt.

Completion.


	3. LAST AN

Hey guys! Well this is total and complete bad news. I am sure that you have all been recieving the updates from a lot of authors of FP about Plagiarism. A lot of them have been hard hit and FP hasn't been doing a damn thing about it. A lot of us are planning to publish our stuff and when someone steals these ideas from us how are we as writers supposed to feel.

It's a slap in the face and I hate myself even more because I know that you guys are in love with my stories and characters even more than I am. I put so much work into posting and it's just as much for you as it is for me. Fuck review counts. It's the views that count to me. When I see my views spike up on my story it seriously makes my heart sing (When I get reviews I breakdance in my seat just so you know).

And here I am getting emails (and I mean EMAILS) from other authors and they are all having the same problem No one seems to care to fix it and for me that seriously makes me lose so much respect for not only this site, but others. So I've decided to take down every chapter but the first of all my stories. Now before you become angry and despondent I know exactly what I plan to do.

I'm not a big fan of LJ so I'm going to make a mailing list type of deal. I'll forward you every chapter as I finish writing it and hopefully this will be a better arrangement that way I know who is getting what. Also I will leave my work up on one site and that is going to be thesweetesttabooforum . com and basically it's an interracial fiction site that requires an account to log on.

I know I pretty much suck for this and it hurts to not be able to trust any FP readers, but in all honesty I think you would all do the same, if you haven't already. So this is my adeiu to FP for now. But just know that if they fix what we need to be fixed I will return, until then my faithful readers.


End file.
